In an impulse type display device such as a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube), when focusing attention on individual pixels, a light-on period during which an image is displayed and a light-off period during which an image is not displayed are alternately repeated. For example, also in a case where display of a moving image is performed, a light-off period is inserted when rewrite of an image for one screen is performed, and thus an afterimage of a moving object does not occur in human vision. Hence, a background and an object can be clearly distinguished from each other and a moving image is viewed without uncomfortable feeling.
On the other hand, in a hold type display device such as a liquid crystal display device using TFTs (Thin Film Transistors), luminance of an individual pixel is determined by a voltage held in each pixel capacitance, and a voltage held in a pixel capacitance is, once having been rewritten, maintained for one frame period. In this manner, in a hold type display device, a voltage to be held in a pixel capacitance as pixel data is, once having been written, held until the next time the voltage is rewritten; thus an image of each frame temporally approximates an image of its previous frame. Accordingly, when a moving image is displayed, an afterimage of a moving object occurs in human vision. For example, as shown in FIG. 13, an afterimage AI occurs such that an image OI representing a moving object leaves a trail (such an afterimage is hereinafter referred to as a “trailing afterimage”).
In a hold type display device such as an active matrix type liquid crystal display device, such a trailing afterimage occurs when a moving image is displayed, and thus, conventionally it is common to adopt an impulse type display device for a display of a television set, etc., on which moving image display is mainly performed. However, in recent years, there has been a strong demand for reduction in weight and slimming down of a display of a television set, etc., and thus adoption of a hold type display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, that facilitates reduction in weight and slimming down of such a display has rapidly progressed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-243998
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-85115
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-66918
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-279626
Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-121911